The Pokemon Master Mystery!
by Fanime-club
Summary: The time has finally come! A new Pokemon Master has won the title. Misty is invited to the coronation but all the while worries and misses the disappeared Ash Ketchum. Mystery and questions surround this new master and Misty has to join with all of Ash's former companions to figure it out before Team Rocket makes their entrance! So join Misty to find out who this new champion is!


Misty took a deep breath. The Cerulean City air was really nice. She went back inside her apartment and found that Ash's mother in her kitchen cooking breakfast. She had come to visit. She smiled, "Good Morning" Ash's mother smiled, "Morning Misty. Are you going to the gym today?" Misty nodded, "Someone wants to battle"

Ash's mother nodded, "Professor Oak is coming by later" Misty nodded, "Okay" They ate and Misty ran upstairs to grab her gear. She grabbed her poke balls and looked at her nightstand. On it was a picture of her and Ash. He was holding Misty and they were smiling. Pikachu was at the bottom of the picture grinning.

She sighed. She shook her head. She had to think straight to try to beat the trainer. She left the house and ran down the street to the gym. She slowed and thought of Ash. She gripped her necklace. Ash had given her the locket just before he had left for a training mission.

That was a year ago. He had never returned. People had searched for him but he had never been found. Six months ago they had declared him dead but Misty knew better. Ash wasn't dead, he couldn't be. She would know if he was. But he and Pikachu were still both missing. And she missed them terribly.

She made it to the gym where the young trainer was waiting excitingly. She led him to the pool and asked how many pokemon he had. He had two so she decided to do a two-against-two. She chose her Tentacool first.

The young trainer smiled, "Then I'll choose Squirtle!" He threw his pokeball, "Squirt! I choose you!" Misty smiled. The boy grabbed his ball cap and twisted it backwards. Misty smiled nostalgically.

They fought and Tentacool won but the boy's Squirtle had done well. The boy pulled out his second Pokeball, "Eevee! I choose You!" Misty nodded. Eevee would be a great pokemon to raise. Misty pulled out her favorite pokeball, "Starmie! I choose you!" Starmie appeared, "HA!"

The boy smiled. His Eevee was gaining ground but Misty quickly won. The boy stepped out of the pool dejected. Misty smiled, "You did really well. Train a little bit more and come back, you might just win" the boy smiled. He turned around to leave but Misty stopped him. He looked up at her, "Yes?"

Misty bit her lip, "Why do you turn your cap around when you battle?" He smiled, "I do it just like my Hero!" Misty smiled, "Who's your hero?" He grinned, "His name is Ash Ketchum! He's trying to become the Pokemon Master! He's always trying to win and he never gives up. I want to become a trainer like him!"

Misty smiled, "That's nice" The boy left and Misty sighed. She looked back at the pool, "Oh Ash, where are you?"

She left the gym when her sister Lilly came back. She slowly walked home. She saw a strange car in the driveway and she knew that the Professor was here. She grabbed her mail and walked inside. The Professor and Ash's Mother were sitting on her couches talking happily.

Oak saw her and smiled, "Misty, how are you doing?" She smiled, "Well enough" She walked passed them into the kitchen, "So what is it you needed to talk to us in person about" She set her mail on the table and it fell off the edge. The Professor quickly bent over, "Let me get it"

He picked it up and looked at one letter, "Actually this is the reason I wanted to talk to the two of you" He handed the letter to Misty, "You might want to read it" Misty nodded and opened it.

 _Misty Waterflower,_

 _You are hereby invited to the coronation of the new Pokemon Master. You were one of the gym leaders on his early journey and wish's for you to attend_.

Misty looked up, "There's a new Pokemon Master!" Oak nodded. Delia got closer and looked at the letter, "Amazing. I never thought Noland would be replaced. He was an amazing trainer" Misty nodded and continued to read.

 _The coronation will be held in the Kanto region at the Kalos castle on August 14_ _th_ _. You are asked to bring one person with you. The party will continue for seven days. If you wish to attend please reply immediately. The Pokemon Master look's forward to you attending._

Misty was surprised, "Wow" She looked up at her visitors, "Did you get an invite too?" He nodded, "I was apparently one of the most influential Professors on his journeys" Misty nodded, "One person huh?" Professor Oak nodded, "That's one of the reason's I wanted to talk to you both"

They sat down in her front room. He held out his invite, "I just can't decide who to bring. I want to bring you as my guest" Delia smiled, "I would love to go" Misty looked at him, "Then why did you need to talk to me as well?" He smiled and blushed, "Well I wondered if you were going to get one and I wanted to ask her before you did"

Misty laughed, "That makes sense. I would want to take her but as long as we're all going" Professor Oak nodded, "Even Gary got an invite" Misty was surprised, "Gary?" The Professor nodded. Misty nodded, "I call up some of my friends and see if they want to go with me"

They smiled and nodded. Misty went to her phone and decided to call Brock. She was shocked when he got an invite. She promised to meet him there and called May. She was going with Drew. She then called Dawn and learned that she was going with Kenny. She put her phone down and was stunned. That was a lot of people she knew that was going to be there.

She walked out into her front room, "I'm going to run back to the gym and ask if Lilly wants to go" Professor Oak and Delia nodded. She ran to the gym, "Lilly!?" Lilly came out of the office, "What's up sis?" She held up her invite, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a week long party with me?"

Lilly grinned, "You know it! What's the party about?" Misty smiled, "There's a new Pokemon Master and I've been invited and I can bring one person with me" Lilly smiled, "Sure I'll go Sis. Thanks for the invite"

Misty wrote a reply and sent it on its way. The rest of day passed uneventfully. Soon August 13th came and Misty, Delia, Lilly, and Professor drove to the Kalos Castle. They checked in and a bellhop came up with instructions.

He smiled cheerfully, "The theme of the coronation is the Victorian Era of King and Queens. Downstairs there is a room where you can choose a few dresses. The Master will of course be the King. During the party tomorrow he will choose a Queen for the night. He can keep the queen for the entire week or change every night. Who know's one of you or both might get to be a queen"

Misty and Lilly smiled. Lilly sighed and fell onto her bed, "I hope the Master is handsome and young." Misty chuckled; "Of course you'd be all about the boys" She sat up, "Why not? I'm young and Beautiful. Don't a deserve a strong handsome man?" Misty laughed, "Let's go pick out our dresses"

They went downstairs and Misty smiled, "Brock! Max! May! Dawn! Drew! Kenny!" They all turned around, "Misty!" They smiled and started to catch up. After a few minutes the boy's and girls separated to pick out clothes. The girls chose their dresses and placed them in basket with their room number on them.

They left and met the boys. The boys treated them to lunch and they started to talk, "So a new Pokemon Master" Drew nodded, "Does anyone else thinks it odd that we were all invited? We all live in different places after all" Everyone just shrugged. Misty took a drink, "I'm not sure. But we might as well have some fun while we're together" They all nodded.

Max held up his glass, "A toast to that" They all raised their glasses. May stopped them, "Wait. To the fun, and to Ash!" Everyone nodded, "To Ash" The clinked their glasses and drank. They all missed Ash.

They spent the rest of the day together and soon the day passed. August 14th came and they spent the morning in the sun. It was almost time to get ready when they went back to the castle. They walked and found a room covered with a curtain. There were guards standing in front so that no one went in.

May went up to one of them, "Why is the room covered?" The guard smiled, "Inside this room is the History of the new Pokemon Master. It will be available to the public after his coronation" May smiled, "Thank you" Then she walked back to the group. Everyone was eager to find out who the Pokemon Master was.

Lilly and Misty went back to the rooms. Delia was there, "I thought we'd all get ready together. The Professor went with the boys" Misty and Lilly smiled, "We'd love that" They got ready together. Misty's dress was a mixture of red, yellow, blue, and gold. It was really beautiful.

The three were finally ready and they went down to the dance hall. They met with the boys and finally entered. It was amazing. The room was stunning. The details were perfect. There was a real band to play and the dancing had already started. The boys switched off between the girls amid the dances.

Misty sat down for one dance and smiled at everyone, they were so happy. She felt a tap on her shoulder, "May I have this dance?" She stood up, "Gary?" He smiled, "Hello Misty. Long time no see" Misty smiled, "That's right" She held out her hand, "I would love to dance with you"

He walked her onto the dance floor and waited for a dance to begin. She looked at his clothes, "You look like a duke Gary" He smiled and nodded, "Oddly enough, when I found my room I had clothes waiting for me. They fit perfectly and they were my style too" "That is strange"

The song ended and they bowed. The lights turned off and a spotlight pointed to the main stage. On the stage were two chairs, one for the king and one for the queen. A man stepped out from behind the curtain, "Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming." Misty was shocked, "I can't believe it. It's Scott"

Gary nodded. Scott smiled, "You all know why we're here. To crown the new Pokemon Master. But first, a word from Nolan!" Everyone started to clap. Nolan came out with a crown on. He took the mic from Scott, "Hello. My name is Nolan and I've been the Pokemon Master for many years. But it's time for me to retire."

He smiled, "It's time for me to hand the responsibility to a new generation. Pokemon training is not just about taming Pokemon. It's about making friends with them. Exploring new area's and growing up" He chuckled, "The person I'm about to pass this crown to know's that and I know that he is ready"

He held up his hand, "I would like to introduce your new Pokemon Master," Just then the doors burst open and someone ran in the room. Misty turned around just in time to see the man grab her. He flipped a knife out his pocket and held it to his throat. Gary reached out but froze.

Misty's heart stopped. Other men entered the room. One walked up and smirked at Misty. Misty glared, "Team Rocket!" The man smirked, "That we are. We are here to capture all the Pokemon of the new Pokemon Master. They are worth a fortune now." The man holding Misty turned her towards the stage, "Come on out or else she dies"

The man started to laugh, "I bet you've tried a hundred times to become the Pokemon Master. I bet you're pretty old now" A hand gripped the curtain and slowly started to pull it open. "Pikachu!" A pikachu ran out and jumped toward Misty. It bit the hand holding the knife and Misty slipped out of his grasp. "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's red dot's started to spark, " _Pi-Ka_ " Lightning shot out, " _CHUUUUU_!" The man lit like a firework. "AHHHH!" The pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder to protect her. By then everyone in her group had pulled out pokeballs and their pokemon had been taking down Team Rocket.

The curtain flung open and a man stepped out, "You're wrong. I only fought against Nolan once. And I'm only twenty" Misty's face lit up and a tear ran down her face, "Ash?" She looked at the Pokemon on her shoulder, "Pikachu?" The Pokemon grinned, " _Pika_!"

Misty grabbed the Pokemon and hugged it, "You're okay!" "Misty" She stopped and turned around, "Ash?" Ash smiled, "I missed you Misty" Misty sniffed and she could feel tears in her eyes, "You're alive. You're okay. You're back" He nodded, "I'm alive. I'm okay. I'm back"

The man on the ground jumped up and tried to grab Misty again. Ash gently shoved Misty into Gary's arms. He then punched the guy in the face. The man flew backwards. Ash cracked his knuckles, "Don't you ever touch her again! Or I swear you'll be in a world of pain"

The man nodded and ran out of the room. He didn't get far because the guards caught him. Misty sighed. She felt something wet on her neck and touched it. She looked at her glove and saw it was red.

Ash quickly looked at her and tenderly touched her neck, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm okay. He must have just barely cut me" Ash nodded and wiped away the blood. Misty sniffed again. "I knew you couldn't be dead" He smiled, "I'm sorry I took so long to come back. I'll explain everything later"

She nodded. Pikachu jumped from her arms onto his shoulder. She smiled, "You're not wearing your hat" He chuckled, "I tried but Scott threatened to burn it if I did" He took a step back, "Anyway," He bowed to her, "Would you do me the great honor of being my queen for the week?"

She smiled, "You really want me to be your queen?" He stood up, smiled, and held out his hand, "Of course I do. You're my girlfriend and there's no one else I love more" He smirked, "Except for my mother, but she's taken" Misty laughed. She took his hand, "I'd be delighted to be your queen"

The crowd started to clap. Ash squeezed her hand and led her up to the stage. Nolan smiled, "That was exciting. But since you've already seen his face you know that our new Pokemon Master is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" People started to cheer. Ash and Misty smiled.

Their friends were cheering. They knew about Ash's dream and were happy for him and Misty. Nolan looked at Ash, "Please kneel" Ash let go of Misty's hand and knelt on one knee. Nolan took off his crown, "Ash. You are a great man. You know the true meaning of friendship, with humans and Pokemon." Nolan looked into the crowd at their friends.

He looked back at Ash, "You've trained and worked hard since you were ten. You never gave up and always continued to move on. You beat me fairly 6-on-6 in a Pokemon battle. You have proven your worth to me. Now go prove it to the world" He placed the crown on Ash's head. He took a step back and reached his hand out. Ash took it and stood up beaming.

Nolan smiled, "You are the Pokemon Master!" Then the cheering started. Ash smiled at all the people cheering for him. His mother was crying and the Professor looked close to. He couldn't see it but in the back corner Gary Oak was smiling as well.

Ash held up his hand. The crowd got quiet, "Thank you all for being here. There are many of you here that are the reason for my success. My mother, Professor Oak, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, and so many others. Even my rival Gary Oak. But there is one person that has always kept me going, no matter how far apart we were"

He snapped his fingers and footman came out carrying a pillow. On it was a crown. He lifted the crown of the pillow, "My queen is Misty Waterflower. I met her on my first journey actually on the first day of my first journey." He laughed, "I kind of stole her bike and ruined it. She's a Kanto Gym leader at the Cerulean City gym. Her specialty is water"

He turned around and lifted the crown above her head, "She helped me grow in ways that she doesn't even know. She even saved my life more than once. She is my beloved queen" Ash placed the crown on Misty's head. He pulled his hands away and smiled. They both smiled, "I love her with all my heart"

Suddenly Ash leaned in and they kissed. The crowd started to cheer once again. Ash pulled slightly away, "I love you Misty" Misty smiled, "I love too Ash" Ash grabbed her hand. He turned and lifted their hands in the air, "Let's get this party started!" "Pika!"

They all smiled. The song started up again and Ash pulled Misty onto the dance floor. They danced and had a great time. The night began to grow late and more and more people were going back to their rooms. Ash walked Misty to her room and he kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Misty" She smiled and went in her room.

She slowly closed the door and turned around. She was love struck. Lilly, Ash's mother, Dawn, and May were all in her room. They smiled, "Surprise!" She was shocked, "Wait! What?" They all smiled, "We knew that Ash was the new Pokemon Master and that he was going to ask you to be his queen!"

Misty's jaw dropped, "You knew this whole time!?" The all smiled and nodded. She shook her head, "I can't believe you didn't tell me he was at least okay!" They smiled, "But then it would have ruined the whole surprise. Ash practically begged us not to tell you"

Misty shook her head. They all talked for a while longer and then they all left to go to their separate rooms. Misty cleaned up and climbed into bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Ash. Soon she was asleep and he was in her dreams.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She blinked. She checked her clock. It was two in the morning. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. She laid there for half an hour and knew she was not getting back to sleep. She got up and changed. She was going to go take a walk.

She found a nice path and knew it led to the pond. She smiled, there was a full moon out tonight and it was so bright. She walked down to the pond and found someone sitting on the dock. She smiled as she recognized him. It was Ash, and Pikachu was with him.

She walked up to him, "Ash?" He was startled and looked up at her, "Misty?" She smiled, "Could you not sleep either?" He shook his head. She sat down next to him, "Ash?" He looked forward, "Yes?" "What happened?" He took a deep breath, "I was in an accident." Misty gasped.

"I was tracking a Pokemon and there was an earthquake. I fell down a cliff side and hit my head. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything" "You had amnesia?" He nodded. "A small village found me and took care of me. Even Pikachu got amnesia." He looked down and smiled. Pikachu had fallen asleep on his lap. He patted his head.

Ash looked back up, "The village took care of us. They also took care of Pokemon. I saw a new side of Pokemon that I'd had never seen before. It was amazing. Pikachu and I grew in ways we didn't know we could grow" Ash smiled softly. "After about six months I started to remember a few things. Mom, my house, and when I got Pikachu"

"But there were so many things I wanted to remember. I knew there was something I needed to do. It was always on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't say it" He sighed, "10 months passed and I decided to leave. I had six pokemon with me. I had Charizard, a Donphan, a Blastoise, a Drapion, a Fearow, and of course Pikachu"

"I didn't know where I was going but I just continued onward. One month ago I met Nolan in the forest. He managed to get me to tell him that I had amnesia. We had spent the night in the forest and the next morning I challenged him to a battle" Misty was surprised, "You did?"

He nodded, "I felt like it was right. But he refused" "He refused?" Ash smiled and nodded, "He said that he would not battle me unless I remember everything. He chose a Hypnos and I focused on his spell. Memories flashed through my mind. My head burned with all the images. I fell over and suddenly I remembered everything"

"I knew who I was, what I wanted, and who loved me" Ash looked at Misty, "I remembered you and I knew how much you must have missed me" Misty nodded. Ash gripped her hand, "He then accepted to battle me and we fought."

"It was a pretty even battle. In the end it came down to his Skamory and Pikachu" Misty's jaw dropped, "A Skarmory against Pikachu?" Ash nodded, "We won. Barely. I don't think Pikachu could have handled another attack"

Misty nodded, "What did you do after?" Ash laughed, "Nothing. I stood there frozen. I was so stunned. I couldn't believe I had won. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened." Ash shook his head; "I was only brought back to reality when Nolan started laughing"

"He came over and grabbed my shoulders. He said, 'Ash, you've done well. I'm proud it was you who beat me'. I was so happy. It finally hit me to be excited. I jumped up and down in the air and yelled. I grabbed Pikachu and threw him in the air. We were both so happy."

He smiled, "Then he said that because no one knew about me winning he had a plan to let the world now. He pretty much planned this whole thing." Misty smiled, "I'm so happy for you. You finally achieved your dream after ten years" Ash nodded, "But now I can move on to a new dream"

Misty looked up at him, "What is your new dream?" He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. But I'll figure it out" He looked at her and slowly leaned towards her. Misty blushed slightly and they kissed.

They both went back to their rooms and Misty soon fell asleep. Ash sat on his bed and grabbed his bag. He opened it and looked in to make sure he hadn't lost it. Knowing him there was a good chance he did. He sighed, it was there. He went to bed and soon Misty was filling his dreams.

The week started to pass quickly. Whenever Ash and Misty didn't have to be somewhere, either for the dances, the interviews, and the reports, they were together and alone. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Misty had been telling him everything that had happened to her in the past year.

Finally, the last day of the festivities came. The dances started and they spent nearly every note in each other's arms. One song ended and Ash dragged her to the balcony outside. Misty looked at him; "It is a little hot in there" He nodded. Misty lifted an eyebrow. He was sweating more than she would have expected.

He grabbed her hands, "Misty, things are moving too fast. Next week I travel to the Orange Islands for a press conference" Misty's eye's dropped, "It's okay" He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up, "No it's not. I don't ever want to really leave you again. Or at least for you to know that if I go I will always come back to you"

He knelt down on one knee. He reached into his pocket, "Misty Waterflower, I love you more than my own life, I have to know, will you…" His eyes went wide. He pulled his hand out of pocket and started patting his jacket.

"Where is it?" Ash started to freak out, "I can't have lost it. I had it three seconds ago!" "Ash?" He held up his fingers, "One second. I know it's here somewhere" " _Pika_ " "One second Pikachu" " _Pika_!" "Give me a moment!" " _PIKA_!" Pikachu shocked Ash slightly.

Ash turned around. Pikachu smiled and held up and small box. Ash laughed, "I knew you'd have my back Buddy" Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder and handed him the box. Ash turned back to Misty, "Okay. Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" He opened the box and showed her the ring.

She sniffed, "Ash, I love you so much. You mean everything to me. When I heard that you had gone missing my heart broke in two. I'd be so happy if I knew that you'd always come back to me!" Ash looked up, "So does that mean yes?" She reached out for him and dove onto him, "YES!"

He looked up, "When I told you that I didn't know what I wanted my new dream to be I lied. You were my new dream. I wanted to marry you and start a family with you. You are my love and my life"

Ash laughed and placed the ring on her finger. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. They went back into the dance hall and danced a few songs. It was finally time to end the party. Ash got onto the stage and Misty stood behind him. "Friends! It has been a wonderful week. My dream's have all been fulfilled."

He took a deep breath, "I have news for you all" He grabbed Misty's hand, "I have asked Misty Waterflower to be my Queen permanently" The crowd gasped in excitement" Ash turned to her. Misty smiled, "And I said Yes!" The crowd cheered. Their friends and family came running onto the stage to congratulate them. Ash smiled, "So thanks for coming and Good Night!"


End file.
